Where Were You!
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: After Gabriel was killed, Willow completely fell apart, she became an emotionless shell of herself. For four years, she went through the many tragedies that followed her and her brothers, without his support. What happens when she finds out that he's been alive this entire time?


**Hey guys! This is just a little something I've been working on for a while. I've always love Gabriel and after his appearance in season 9 I started this...so I've been meaning to post it for a while now but here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cold blue gazed steadily into warm brown, which glared right back, keeping a strong protective arm around the hunter beside him. Lucifer leered at her, "The little Winchester, always a pleasure." He shot a grin at Gabriel, who just kept the angel blade leveled at him and tightened his grip around her waist.

The other angel raised his hands, which were stained red with the blood of the various pagan gods he had just massacred, in surrender. Sam and Dean appeared behind the two and Gabriel gently pushed Willow towards them.

"Boys, get her out of here." Gabriel kept his eyes on his brother as they circled around leading the Winchesters to the exit, "What? Gabe, no." Willow struggled against her brothers' grip, as she attempted to keep her hold on her archangel,

"Willow, this isn't something we can help with. This is something that he has to do on his own; on an archangel level." Sam whispered lowly and her emerald eyes watered; this was Lucifer they were talking about, Gabriel couldn't kill his brother, not when she had heard him speak so fondly of his older siblings. Willow's stomach tightened, and she fingered the edges of his coat as dread filled her; there was no way this would end well.

Lifting onto her toes, she placed a small kiss on Gabriel's cheek, "If you die, I'll kill you." His lips turned up in a small smirk but resumed his glare on Lucifer, "Get outta here, I'll catch up with you later."

She smiled sadly before rushing out the door with her brothers and into the lobby. Willow's heart pounded, and her stomach twisted in anxiety; she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had by leaving the two angels alone. But she kept running, ignoring her gut instinct that was screaming at her to turn around and help the trickster, instead, going with her hunter instinct that had kept her alive all these years, which was urging her to keep running away from matters that she had no right to meddle in.

Just after hitting the parking lot, Willow stopped, the dread in her stomach making her feel sick. Dean unlocked the impala quickly, the two brothers piling in but stopped when they didn't notice their sister among them.

"Willow? Come on, we seriously have to go, like now!" Sam said hurriedly. She was shaking, and her heart was going a million miles a minute. She screwed her eyes shut, "He's not gonna make it, is he?" She asked, and her face fell as soon as the words tumbled from her lips.

The brothers exchanged a glance and that was all the answer she needed before she turned on her heel and ran back the way she came. Dean was quick to catch her arm before she could rush into the hotel.

She wriggled against him, "Dean, let me go." She glared up at him. He gave her a look of disbelief, "You think I'm just gonna let you run into an archangel fight?! What kind of brother do you think I am?" Just as he finished his sentence, a bright white light flashed from the main window, bathing the parking lot in heavenly light.

"No…" The girl breathed, ripping her arm out of her brothers' grip. "Willow! Willow, come back!" Sam shouted after his sister. She didn't look back; she couldn't afford to.

Not when Gabriel could be dead.

Stepping over the bodies of various deities, Willow made her way into the dining hall where she had left him. Lucifer stood over his brother's body, not looking up when she pushed the doors open, just kept staring, silver blade hanging loosely in his hand. She stopped dead in the doorway, breath caught in her throat, heart twisted in her chest. She stared at the imprint of wings that lay scorched onto the hardwood, pain swelling in her chest, making it hard to breathe.

After standing for a moment, she made her way to the archangels' side, giving Lucifer a wide berth as she knelt next to Gabriel, "No, Gabriel, wake up." She nudged him softly, but he made no movement, "Come on, you can't be…" Her vision swam but no tears fell, she just sat like that, staring at his body like his brother had when she had entered; whether from shock or disbelief, neither knew.

She felt a cool hand on her shoulder and looked up, glassy emerald meeting a sad sapphire, "It had to be done, Willow. I am sorry. It hurts just as much-" Willow glared up at him, her eyes sharp, "Then why, Lucifer? He was your little brother, he loved you!"

The grip on her shoulder tightened, "He was against me." Her glare fell, replacing it with a sad look, "He just didn't want to see two of his big brothers fight. He didn't want to be stuck in the middle again!" Her eyes welled up and she looked away.

The hand loosened its grasp but stayed, rubbing her shoulder gently, "I just wanted you to know, that out of all the girls that he's been with, you are by far the most worthy of him." She looked up at him again and saw no mockery in his gaze, only honesty and approval. She smiled weakly, "Even though I'm a flawed and pathetic human?"

He smirked, "No, that is precisely why, he needed something like you. He needed a reason to come out of hiding, something to protect, and he chose humanity, he chose you." His smirk faded into a sad smile. She looked back down at Gabriel and smoothed the hair from his face gently. His skin was cold, and her eyes teared up again.

A flutter of wings echoed in the room and Willow knew that Lucifer had left. Tears fell down her cheeks as she laid her head on his cold, unmoving chest. She didn't sob, she didn't cry out; she felt frozen, stuck in time. She sat that way for a few minutes, gazing at the singed wood blankly.

When her mind began to catch up with her, anger swelled in her chest and she flung her head back, screaming as loud as she could. Willow stood and swept everything off the table, tossing plates against the wall, chairs to the floor; she flipped the table onto its top and broke the wine glasses. She ripped paintings and pictures off walls and hurled them across the room, shouting in outrage.

She stopped when her eyes began to water, and a sob ripped itself from her throat. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and icy fingers gripped it firmly, crushing it slowly. Sobs escaped her in broken breaths and her lungs refused to draw in oxygen. Her knees were suddenly too weak to hold her, and she sank onto the hardwood, forever stained with the burn marks of his wings, the wings that had once kept her warm and protected in their embrace; the only part of him that made him feel angelic. She hugged the coat around her tightly, curled up against him, as she sobbed violently into his chest.

This was how the boys found her: huddled against the cold, empty vessel that once held her archangel, crying her eyes out. Dishes and furniture lay in pieces around her like a tornado had blown through the room, leaving nothing whole in its wake.

Dean got to her first, gently lifting her up into his arms, "Willow, are you ok?" She looked up at him with bloodshot green eyes, tears still flowing down her cheeks, "Dean, he's…he's…" She hiccuped, unable to bring herself to say it. Her voice caught in her throat and new tears sprang to her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing into his coat.

Her brother's eyes softened, and he brought his hand up to rub her back in gentle circles, "I know, sweets, I know." He murmured, carrying her outside to the impala.

Sam took over comforting her when they reached the car. Willow was about half his height and fit snuggly against his chest in the back seat. She had long since stopped crying but still hiccuped every now and then, clutching the jacket tightly around her, inhaling his scent, taking comfort in it.

The boys didn't attempt to make conversation, didn't try to talk to her about it. They understood that she needed time to mourn the loss and they acted accordingly; comforting her when she wanted it and left her to her own devices when she did not.

When they found a hotel a few miles up the road, Willow had fallen asleep against Sam's chest, tear tracks streaked through the thin layer of dirt on her cheeks. Her brother carried her inside and laid her on the bed, frowning. He'd never seen her this broken before, she must have really cared about that douche bag angel.

"Hey, should we watch that DVD that Gabriel gave us?" Dean asked, holding up the Casa Erotica XIII case. Sam shrugged, "Must have been important if he wanted us to protect it so bad."

Four Years Later

Willow patted her way through the bunker, humming to herself as she clutched a few books to her chest, careful with her wrapped arm. She had fallen on it a week before on a hunt, stupid vamps, throwing her into wall and such. Since then, she was benched to just bookkeeping and research, much to her dismay. However, Dean and Sam had insisted on it, saying that she should let it heal properly since they had an actual _home_ to rest up in; something that wasn't a sketchy motel or the back of the impala.

That aside, she had grudgingly agreed to do the research part while they were out, answering questions much like Bobby had done for them many times. Now, she was returning a few older texts to the basement before she forgot.

Upon entering the room, she made her way to one of the shelves, placing a book of demonic runes next to one on werewolves that she had put there yesterday, "Willow? Is that you, kitten?" the smooth voice came from behind the wall of shelves behind her. She rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Yes, good morning, Crowley."

Dean had told her not to talk to the demon, but she didn't understand why; he was trapped in warded chains in a warded room in a warded bunker, what was he gonna do? Besides, she enjoyed talking to Crowley; he was classy for a demon. He never pushed her into conversations that she didn't want to have, nor did he use her to gain information. He respected her and she semi-respected him; he still was a demon, he hadn't always done good things, but he had saved her brothers and herself quite a few times.

"Good morning, darling. How are you?" he asked, attempting small talk, "Oh, I'm alright, I guess. How are you?" She smiled, putting a few texts on ghost fever on another shelf.

"Besides being chained up day and night, I'm just peachy." She could hear the sneer in his voice, then it lightened, "How's the arm?"

She glanced down at it, biting her lip, "It's a bit better, though Dean still has me on research duty." The ginger hunter growled. A chuckled came from behind the shelves, "He's just looking out for you."

She groaned, putting away the rest of the scrolls, "Are you really taking his side? He has you chained up in a basement." He sighed, "Yes, well, he's just trying to protect you, love."

Willow sighed, "I know, but I don't want to just sit around and do nothing. I feel useless." She leaned against the wall, frowning.

Crowley snickered lightly, "If you're doing the research part, then you're the one keeping those two idiots alive." She could hear the smirk in his voice, "You are more important than moose and squirrel combined, kitten."

She smiled, "Aw, thank you, Crowley." He chuckled, "You are quite welcome, darling." From somewhere upstairs, the phone rang shrilly.

"Sorry to cut this short but, I have to go save my brothers before they get themselves killed. I'll see you later." He laughed, "Go rescue the boys, sweetheart, kisses."

She shut and locked the door before sprinting up the stairs to answer the phone. Kevin had gotten there first, his black hair messy from him running his hands through it in frustration. She watched for a second from the stair as his brown eyes scanned the pages of the books and tomes in front of him; she had grown attached to the prophet in a way that she hadn't felt in years, not since…

Noticing her in the doorway, Kevin held the phone away from himself and told her tiredly, "Willow, Dean wants to know what you had on the demonic plagues that you looked up." Snapping out of her thoughts, Willow pinched the bridge of her nose and accepted the phone, "Yea, I got a lot, grab a pen."

A few hours later, Willow rested her forehead against the old pages, and sighed, closing her eyes. Kevin let out a tired laugh from across the table, "What are you doing?" She sighed again, "I thought I could just absorb the information through osmosis, you know?"

He laughed again, "Are you the psychic now?" She lifted her head up, grinning tiredly, "Are you the smartass now?"

He returned her grin and shut her book, "Come on, it's late." She swatted his hand and reopened the book, "I have to find out more on this for Sam, this is important." Rolling his eyes at her automatic response, he stood and walked around the table to where the hunter sat.

Her eyes had lost their light and she looked so tired, "You've found out what you could. You know you're no good to them like this." He tugged her out of her seat gently, "We'll look at it in the morning with fresh eyes, ok?"

Her eyelids were already fluttering shut and she nodded, "You're right." He smirked, "I usually am." She nudged his arm, "Don't go getting cocky on me, Prophet."

Swinging an arm around her shoulders, Kevin began to lead them into the hall towards her room, "Wouldn't dream of it, Hunter. That's your job after all."

Tiredly, Willow let him take her to her room and tuck her into bed, "You know, you're a good guy Kevin," She said, touching her hand to his cheek. He smiled, "Thank you, I try."

Taking her hand from his cheek, he squeezed it lightly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Get some rest, Willow." He turned out her light and shut her door. She smiled sleepily, closing her eyes and fell into a peaceful rest.

A few months later

"God damn it, Dean!" Willow shouted, throwing yet another knife at him, the blade burying itself into the wall inches from his head, "Willow, calm down." Green eyes narrowed into slits, "Calm down?" She whispered, "How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!"

She shouted, "You go behind both mine and Sam's back and team up with a demon and get the mark of friggin Cain on your arm! Not to mention the fact that you allowed some _random_ angel to possess our Sammy who in turn goes on a murderous rampage!"

Dean glared at her, "I did what I had to do! Sam's ok, now isn't he?!" His voice was harsh as he yelled, and Willow looked at him incredulously, "We're a family, Dean! You discuss things with your family before you make stupid decisions that could get you or someone else _killed_!"

A sob escaped her lips and she imbeds another knife into the wall next to Dean, "Kevin's gone, Dean!" She blubbered, "My best friend's gone…I've lost my best friend, again." She whispered before running from the room.

Slamming the door to her room, Willow flung the lock home and leaned against the wood, tears running down her cheeks. How could he have done this? Because of him, Kevin was…no. It wasn't Dean's fault, she thought to herself, it was that damn angel! She had lost too many people close to her in her life; hell, she'd lost both her brothers more than once. But, they always came back one way or another.

She stared at the wall, her eyes dry and breath calm as she contemplated the idea of a deal. The boys had made a serious effort to keep her out of hell and they intended to keep it that way; so, she still had her soul. Her mind was quick to calculate the distance to the nearest crossroads, already making a list of the materials that she would need. However, a single thought drifted across her mind, halting her thought process entirely.

She would never be forgiven.

Kevin wasn't coming back and there was no deal that she could make to bring him back. The ten years wouldn't be worth it anyways once the hounds came to collect her soul; her brothers would fight tooth and nail to keep her from hell, just as they always had.

With the failed plan still in her mind, she stood from her place on the floor and laid on her bed. There she stayed, staring up at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

OoOoO

When she awoke, the bunker was dark, and she was ravenous. She was sure that Sam had left some food for her in the fridge. With the thought of food on her mind, she flung off her covers and got out of bed.

She yawned and tugged Gabriel's old jacket around herself, before heading down the hallway. She still had it from when he had tossed it to her during the whole Gods fiasco, when she was freezing trying to get all the people away from the hotel. He had been hiding in the Impala and had attacked her with it when he had thrown it. She inhaled the scent of the coat and smiled sadly; cheap cologne and something sweet, still the same after all these years. Years since he…died: something she'd never admitted aloud.

Willow had always thought that he had somehow survived he _was_ the Trickster, fake or not. But, no matter how much she prayed or how loud she shouted for him to 'get your feathery ass down here', she got no answer and eventually she stopped praying all together.

But she never stopped hoping.

Padding into the kitchen, Willow rummaged through the fridge, pulling out some leftover jambalaya from a few nights ago. After dishing some out onto a plate, she popped it into the microwave and hit start.

While her dinner was cooking, she looked around. Her brothers were gone, 'off helping Cas' or so the note on the counter said. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, wishing that she had taken back everything that she had said to Dean before; maybe he would've taken her with them. She sorta missed the quirky angel; the fact that he didn't understand pop culture references made it fun to mess with him.

The microwave beeped, and she fetched a fork from the drawer, but before she could dig in, fast-paced violin music rang out through the bunker. She sighed again before heading into the library to retrieve her phone. The screen read, 'Squirrel' and she rolled her eyes but answered, "Yea?"

"Willow, we need you to drive out to Auburn. Sammy might need back up." Dean said gruffly.

"Utah? Dean, I don't think-" Her brother cut her off.

"We think Cas might be in trouble." He tried to sound nonchalant, but Willow saw right through it; he was worried.

She sighed and replaced the food in the fridge, "Alright, I'll leave right away."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

After stuffing a granola bar in her mouth, Willow got dressed and made her way to the garage. Her boots echoed on the concrete as she headed towards _her_ baby. The glossy black motorcycle sat in the corner, waiting to be taken out and ridden.

The red-haired hunter smiled and ran a hand along the seat, before popping it and checking her weapons, "Daggers, holy water, pistols, stakes, angel blade…" she hummed to herself before nodding and shut the seat. She zipped up her coat and secured her helmet before turning the key in the ignition. The bike roared to life and she clicked open the garage door, speeding out of the bunker and towards the boys.

OoOoO

Pulling into the cheap motel, Willow saw Dean's impala and parked next to it. The brothers were leaning on the door and waved when she cut off the motor. She pulled off her helmet, shaking out her hair, ridding herself of the helmet hair.

"So, where's Cas?" She heard a small pounding on the trunk and raised a brow, "And who's in the trunk? It's not Crowley again is it? I don't think I can handle that much sass right now." Sam smiled a little and shook his head, "It's our bargaining chip to get Cas back." She frowned, "So, where's Cas?" She repeated.

"He's fine, on his way." A voice from behind her said and she glared at the sky before turning, "Metatron, you're looking as douchy as ever." She said in a sickly-sweet voice, a fake grin on her lips.

The angel smirked at her in returned before turning to her brothers, "You're late." Dean said. Metatron shook his head, "I was simply waiting for you to finish setting up your little trap for me," he stepped forward, shuffling a bit, "So, am I on my mark?" Willow looked at her brothers in confusion, "Well? Come on, let's get this over with."

Dean flicked open his lighter almost reluctantly and threw it in the angel's direction, lighting the holy oil around him. Willow rolled her eyes at the overdramatic act that Metatron was displaying inside the circle, "Make a wish, boys." He said and _blew_ out the holy fire like it was a candle on a birthday cake.

The Winchesters reacted quickly, each drawing out a blade, but the angel was faster, "No thanks!" he shouted, flinging their weapons away and pinning them to the impala. He waved his hand and a black sedan drove into the driveway. Willow peaked around Dean and watched as Metatron flicked his hand, opening the trunk, and wiped away the angel sigils that held the bargaining chip captive.

The door to the sedan opened and Cas stepped out. At the same time, another angel stepped his way out of the trunk; Willow recognized him as Gadreel and glared, taking a step forward. Dean was quick to grab her arm and shook his head minutely when she looked up at him in frustrated confusion. Cas was pushed into the group and Metadouche turned and said a few choice words to the boys before leaving.

"Well that's great!" Willow groaned, "How the hell do we stop this guy?! He _blew_ out holy fire!" As the boys and the angel discussed the situation, the sister Winchester leaned against the impala and listened wordlessly, only speaking up when Cas suddenly got the Star Wars reference that Dean made about killing the emperor. "Man, that just kills all the fun of talking to Cas." She mumbled, though she knew that everyone heard her.

Once it was decided that they were completely and totally screwed, they agreed to head back to the bunker and figure it out there. After waving to her brothers, Willow went to put her helmet on when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Her green eyes found Cas looking intently at her, "What is it, Cas?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "While I was in Metatron's illusion, I met Gabriel-" Willow cut him off with a glance, "Then obviously it was an illusion," She turned and put her hair up out of the way for her helmet, "He's been gone for years now, Cas."

Swinging her leg up over the bike, she faced him again, "Don't you think he would've said something if he was alive? If he cared at all he would've called." She put her helmet on and started the bike, "I'm done waiting for a miracle, I'm over it."

That last part was a lie.

She was about to back out when she heard Cas say something, "He said you would say that, so he told me to tell you something." She didn't turn the bike off, but she didn't drive away, "He said to remember the chocolate chip pancakes." Willow felt her eyes water up almost immediately, "Fuck off Cas." She turned the gas and sped off, without a goodbye.

Today was just not her day.

She guessed that she had beat the boys home since the lights were off when she pulled into the garage. She sighed heavily as she removed her helmet and grabbed her bag from the back. Heading up the stairs, Willow took a detour into the kitchen to grab the bottle of gold tequila that Sam had bought a few months back for her birthday.

Bottle in hand, Willow walked down the hall and into her bedroom, her mind reeling from her conversation with Cas.

How did he even know about the chocolate chip pancakes? She'd never told anyone about that, not even the boys. The only possible way that Cas could've found out about that is if Gabriel had told him, which means he would have to be alive.

Willow unscrewed the bottle and took a swig, reveling in the feeling as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. She sat at her desk heavily. Though she always hoped that he was, she knew deep down that he wasn't alive; there was no way.

But then…the pancakes.

The words had struck a chord in her when Cas had said them. After their first night together, Willow had awoken to her archangel making her chocolate chip pancakes and after that, it became the staple of their relationship. If she had a nightmare or a hunt had gone bad, he was there and so were the pancakes.

After he disappeared, so did the pancakes; she refused to make them or eat them. If Dean ever suggested them at a diner, she stiffened and ordered something else.

The _only_ way that Cas could know about the pancakes, would be if Gabriel told him; it was something only _he_ knew. That would mean he was alive. And if he was alive, then why hadn't he _ever_ come to her.

Anger and bitterness burned in her stomach and she took another swig of her tequila, slamming the bottle on her desk. Did she mean _nothing_ to him? Was that why he was alive this whole time, _four years_ , and hadn't talked to her once, hadn't called, hadn't visited her? Willow finished the bottle and curled up underneath her covers, pretending that she wasn't crying. She couldn't lose two people she cared about in the same month, she couldn't bare it.

A few hours later, a knock sounded at her door and woke her. She wiped at the dried tears on her face before turning to face the wall, calling out a small, "I don't wanna talk right now, boys." As she did.

The knock sounded again, a little softer. Then, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, "Wills, it's me." She sat up with a start, her eyes burning with tears, and glared at the door. The alcohol-fueled emotions from earlier rose to the surface and anger brewed in her stomach, "Go away." She said, forceful this time. "Willow, I need to talk to you." Willow squeezed her eyes shut, "Go away!" she shouted.

It was silent, no knocks on her door, no voices. The silence rang in her ears for an agonizing minute before she heard the familiar sound of wings echo in the room. She flinched when she heard it and slowly opened her eyes.

There he stood in all his angelic glory, wearing a black shirt and jeans and a sad look on his face. His hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him, but his eyes, those whiskey colored eyes held the same warmth that she remembered.

She felt her heart pull in her chest and she looked away from him. Willow knew better than to give into the urge to run into his arms, "What do you want, Gabriel? Come to rip my heart out again?" She spat, staring hard at the floor.

She heard him sigh and he stepped closer, his sneakers entered her line of vision, "I understand you're upset-" Willow's head shot up and the knife she kept under her pillow was held against the angel's neck.

"Upset?!" She cried, "Upset is an understatement! I am beyond pissed at you!" She pressed harder with the knife and he let her, his face blank, "I prayed for you every day, ya know? I cried myself to sleep for months and never stopped believing that you somehow made it out and you would come back to me!"

Willow shut her eyes to try and stop the tears, but they came anyway, and she continued, "You promised me, that you would protect me, that you would always be there," she took a shaky breath, "and you weren't. I needed you and you weren't there." She threw the knife down on the bed and pushed him away from her.

"Where were you when Sam went to hell and Dean went to play house with Lisa? I was still hurting; my brothers were gone and so were you. Where were you when Dean and Cas were stuck in Purgatory? When Naomi was controlling Cas? When the angels fell, and Sam was dying?" She shouted, looking at the wall next to the door.

"Where were you when Kevin-" She almost couldn't bring herself to say it, "When Kevin died?" Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "Weren't you supposed to protect the prophet, _Archangel_?" She spat the title and he flinched. Willow turned to him, "You hid, like a coward. Just like when your brothers fought, and you couldn't beat them." She glared at his back through the angry tears in her eyes, "You just left me and ran away. Some archangel you are…" She pushed past him to the door.

But just before her hand closed around the doorknob, a heavy hand rested on her shoulder, "Willow, look at me." His voice was soft and gentle. Taking a shaky breath, Willow turned, but kept her eyes lowered to the ground.

Gabriel nudged her chin up with a knuckle, "Wills, _please_." He pleaded with her, his voice soft and begging. Her teary eyes lifted to his warm whiskey ones and she broke. She threw herself into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she sobbed into his shirt.

Immediately, she was being lifted and carried to her bed where he sat her in his lap and just held her. He rested his chin on her head and rubbed circles in her back until her sobs became hiccups and her breathing began to even out. She sniffled, "I just missed you so much, Gabe."

"I know, you did sweetheart, I know." He said, his voice soothing, "I heard you every day that you prayed, I heard every word; good and the bad." She lifted her head, "You did? Why didn't you come and see me or send a message that you were ok?" She cupped his cheek, rubbing at the stubble there.

Gabriel gave an empty chuckle, "I couldn't, I was trapped. Still am, sugar." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You're dreaming."

Willow's heart seized in her chest, "I am? Where are you? How are you doing this?" He kissed her palm then placed it on his chest, "Shh, relax, sweetheart. I don't know, I've tried to reach out to you before, many times but this is the first time that I've succeeded."

He looked her in the eye, with love and longing, and she felt safe for the first time in a long time, "I think it has something to do with seeing Cas today. Metatron used me to get Cas to do what he wanted. I'm in a prison of some kind but I don't know where and my powers are limited."

Gabriel's hands cradled her face, "I don't know how long I can hold this illusion for. But I want you to know," He paused, resting his forehead on hers, "I love you, Willow Winchester. I would never leave you and I'm sorry for all the bad things that happened to you while I was gone."

She felt tears well up again and laughed despite herself. The angel pulled away to look at her, puzzled but smiling, "I didn't know professing my love and apologizing would be funny."

Willow shook her head and giggled, "No, no, it's just that." She sobered, a smiled on her face, "The love of my life finally reappeared after years of thinking he was dead and I can't seem to stop crying."

She pulled his hands away from her face, "I love you too, Gabriel." Wrapping her arms around his neck again, Willow leaned up and kissed her angel hungrily. He returned the kiss with just as much passion and longing. Then he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers again,

"Wake up."

Her eyes snapped open and she was in her room once more. She was alone, he was gone. Her chest seized and she wept, heavy and uncontrolled. She heard her door open and felt the bed dip as her brother pulled her into his arms. She clung to Sam and he let her cry into his chest, stroking her hair, shushing her quietly.

They stayed like that until Willow ran out of tears. Sam tried to prod her about it, asking if it was a bad dream or something. But she shook her head, "No, it was a really, really good dream. Perfect until I woke up." She said, memories of his whiskey eyes and soft kisses in her head, making her smile.

* * *

 **Little bittersweet ending, I might do another time skip with the new info we have from the newest season but I'm not sure yet. Lemme know what you guys think!**

Until Next Time Lovelies,

~Shikamaru'sLove


End file.
